1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire stripper. In particular, this invention relates to a wire stripper that comprises a tool module and an electrical sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire strippers are essential tools for plumbing and electrical engineering. Wire strippers are used for stripping the insulating layer of coaxial electric cables, bus wires, or electric cords, or cutting the bus wires or electric cords. As shown in FIG. 1, a wire stripper of the prior art includes a first element 91, a second element 92, and a pivoting element 93 for pivoting the first element 91 and the second element 92 at the middle location. A handle 94 is individually installed at the lower end of the first element 91 and the second element 92. There are a plurality of concaves 95 or convexes 96 on the first element 91 and the second element 92. The concaves 95 or convexes 96 are located under the pivoting element 93 and are used for extruding pins or stripping the insulating layer of electric cords. There is a knife-edge 97 on the inner side of the top of the first element 91. The knife-edge 97 is driven by the two handles 94 so as to press on a plate-shaped contacting part 98 located at the top of the second element 92 for cutting electric cords.
Good tools are a prerequisite for the successful execution of a job. A lot of handheld tools are essential for executing plumbing and electrical engineering. Workmen always carry a lot of handheld tools, such as wire strippers, screwdrivers, hexagonal screwdrivers etc, in their toolbox. Therefore, the toolbox is heavy. A wire stripper is usually used whenever a user needs to strip the insulating layer of an electric cord. Having done that, the user then puts the wire stripper down and uses a screwdriver to fasten the conducting layer of the electric cords in the socket. When the wire stripper is adopted, the user needs to put the screwdriver down again. This is a time-consuming process. Furthermore, a lot of handheld tools occupy large amounts of space in a toolbox and the weight of the toolbox is heavy. It is also inconvenient to carry the tools around in the toolbox.